


Love/hate, is what I feel for you.

by fuckyeahAidanGillen



Category: Love/Hate (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahAidanGillen/pseuds/fuckyeahAidanGillen
Summary: This is a crossover with Aidan Gillen's tv serie Love/Hate.I shipp Petyr Baelish x Sansa Stark as I shipp Aidan x Sophie. I love Aidan being John Boy so I decided write a story about that character and introduce one new character as if it were Sophie and ship them.Hope you like and I will be so glad to received your opinions.I am writing this fanfic again because after a few months, finally I have a better idea of how continue it.





	Love/hate, is what I feel for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little chapter which introduce a little how is going to be the story. If you saw Love/hate will be easy to understand but I will write things that you won't find in the tv programme. And if you didn't see it yet, go on and what it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

The rain against the windows began to form a catchy melody.  
Dublin was blurred by the races that were fought between the drops of water, but it still looked like the most beautiful city in the world. But in those moments, everything focused on them both and the perfection of their movements.  
His back tensing every time he moved inside her, running with the subtle brush of his lips all over her body while she, with half-closed eyes, moaned in whispers.  
The young woman raised one of her hands to entangle it in his hair, crossing his temples, which were crossed by a perfect sea of silver. Then, their eyes met at the precise moment, drowning once more in that blue sea, and she, losing herself in those green brushstrokes that adorned his gray eyes.  
Both knew that the words were over, so the older one leaned a little more on her to leave a soft kiss on her lips, increasing the rhythm of this little by little.

\- I should go. - The woman whispered once they had both separated but they were lying next to each other. And without waiting for an answer, because she knew that what they had become accustomed to do behind the back of everyone, did not need unnecessary moments, she got up to look for her clothes. Besides, she knew that he was not one of those who extended those situations.

\- Has Robbie left?  
\- Surely he's already home, Tommy was going to pick him up. I'm looking forward to seeing you ... These last three years have been very difficult, but for him prison is history.

Her brother had had to endure this sentence without possibility of escape, but it was a miracle to shorten it from the ten years that first fell, just the three he had just completed.  
Sophie came to believe that her relationship with the rest of her siblings would cool down, with Darren succeeded, because his decision to go to Spain fell like a jug of cold water, and sometimes it was impossible to remember why he left. Only Mary and she managed to stay together, they needed each other if they wanted to get ahead. The youngest of the Grays had had to help her sister with her daughters, since they did not have it easy, and it was always a great consolation to have one another.

And once she was finished dressing and ready to leave, her cell phone began to ring in the pocket of her jeans. Involuntarily, before taking it, it directed a glance towards the outside, discovering how the night had fallen finally, after that, it responded.

\- Hi, Darren. Is Robbie already at Mary's? - It was still ironic that her brother had returned to Dublin. But her brother's departure from prison had been the perfect excuse to put the four Gray back together.  
If she did not remember badly, Robbie would leave at 3pm but Tommy would take care of picking him up, so he would be away for hours, instead she had looked for a good excuse to meet with them later.

Sophie, listen to me, something happened. I ... Robbie is ... While he was waiting for Tommy someone has ... - She could see how his brother made horrible attempts not to cry, and although it was obvious what happened, the redhead refused to accept it. At first she allowed herself the luxury of not thinking about it, of simply keeping the confusion a few seconds longer, but she knew Darren more than anyone, and she knew perfectly well when things really went wrong.  
She had known for a long time that something like this would happen, she knew that things would twist that way, but she always ended up telling herself that they were strong enough to avoid it. But in the end, they had been able to deal with them and they had been robbed of an essential part of his life. They were always in trouble, always with a foot and a half out of line with the legal, always making new enemies. They had had the same discussion hundreds of times, but even Sophie's role was fundamental, having a lawyer of her caliber was essential to keep all their business 'legal' and avoid unnecessary problems.

She had almost forgotten that her brother was still on the other line, she could hear the sirens of the Garda on the other side, and that made her blood run cold. Finally, she turned around, crossing her glassy gaze with the man who was now sitting on the bed, wearing only pants and looking at her. He already seemed to have grasped what was happening without words.

The redhead turned around again, with the clear intention of leaving immediately to learn more about what happened, not caring not to hang up the phone or take the rest of her things, but he did not let her go. He took her arm so she would not move away, approaching her to try to calm her down.

\- Sophie, Sophie please listen to me. You have to relax, you can not act without thinking things first.

She began to resist, trying to get rid of his grip, hitting his naked torso several times, but with hardly any strength. The tears clouded her vision, she felt that everything was spinning abruptly and it cost her something as simple as taking a breath and breathing.

\- John Boy, let me go! They've killed my brother, damn it.

Between sobs, Sophie ended up giving up little by little to her attempts to get away from him, ending by giving in completely and hiding her face in the older man's neck while he was hugging her. The man tried to make her feel safe, whispering in her ear and kissing her hair tenderly several times.

 

Her trembling resembled a leaf moved by the wind, her eyes itched and they werea little red after so much crying. She was sitting on a corner of the sofa, which gave her perfect views of the night and of the city. But her mind was elsewhere, she imagined how her brother had died, she thought why Tommy had not been there in time, coming to the conclusion that it was all his fault.  
It was freezing, despite being dressed and wearing one of John Boy's sweatshirts, but she could hear it shuffling in the kitchen preparing something hot.  
But she was so truly absent from reality, that she did not hear him approach her, not even sit beside her, it was only the touch of his hands in her hair that brought her back to the real world, to that horrible and murky real world, trying to get his attention.

\- Take this, it will be good for you to calm down.

\- Sorry to continue here. I should have left already. - He had achieved that fame over the years, and the first time something happened between them, she made a promise not to fall in love, not to let him break her heart. She had known him for a long time, and she did not need more evidence than she had every day to know what caliber that mysterious man was made of. But the first day that their eyes met, she forgot how to breath, she could not tell what it was, or why, it just happened.  
They always followed the same modus operandi, enjoyed each other and she left. What else? She had learned to separate love from sex, but every time she looked at him, something inside her said something, but she tried to ignore it, but it was not always possible.  
But maybe it was that night, the only night they spent completely together. It rained a lot, and he invited her to stay and avoid facing the storm. The redhead was unable to sleep, so she spent the remaining hours until the sun returned, to look at him. It was then that she knew, that her heart would never love anyone as she loved him, despite repeating over and over again that she felt nothing. It was customary to deceive herself.

\- Do not be silly, after this I do not want you to be alone. Your brother has called me, and I told him I would come by your house to pick you up and take you to your sister's house. - Nobody knew what was going on between them, and they preferred it to continue like this, so they had to take all the precautions that were necessary, even in those circumstances. Lying had already become a habit, and they had stopped having remorse for it. -

She nodded, losing her gaze on the cup in her hands. And without even realizing it, some elusive tears began to run swiftly down her rosy cheeks, getting lost nowhere, but carrying in them all the pain and helplessness of the woman. She wished she could understand why, but her mind was totally blank, she even had trouble focusing on her brother's face, as if the wind had blown harder than normal and taken him away.  
John Boy watched her without knowing what to do, but he would lie if he said that his heart was not breaking in two when he saw her in that situation. He did not recognize himself, but even so, ignoring his true way of being, he lifted one of his arms to encircle the woman's shoulders and make her snuggle next to him. Just trying to make her feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> All opinios are always welcome! Thank you very much!


End file.
